


while we're young

by space (sunblue)



Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Feelings, M/M, fine arts au, sleepy not-yet-boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunblue/pseuds/space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's all lamp posts and low light and skirting around each other, but even at ass o'clock in the morning, jinyoung still can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	while we're young

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. i cant believe jjp have been married for four years.

It's a wonderful four in the morning when Jinyoung's wrestled out of his peaceful sleep. He swats the hand manhandling his shoulder, trying to return to his dream world of not having to live off of cheap ramyun and bad soju, but the hand remains stubbornly in place and he groans. His mattress dips and whoever the hell was so against his REM requirements began to try and roll him onto his side. 

"Hyung," he finds his voice somewhere, slapping blindly at the air above him and finding something weird and fleshy, "let me sleep for god's sake."

The bed creaks as Jaebum readjusts his position so that his knee dug uncomfortably into his back like the ass he was. "God doesn't give a single shit. Come on, I'll buy you something at that mini mart." he whispers, lest he woke his roommate. Not that that would happen since Youngjae stayed up until two in the morning playing some video game and was now a hollow husk of what he used to be.

"My co-operation is not as cheap as you presume." he mumbles into his pillow.

The hand doesn't leave his arm and he feels Jaebum laugh soundlessly, "Come on, Jirongie," oh great, it's  _ that _ pet name. He was really pulling the strings now, "Just one more time, okay? And I'll buy you  _ two  _ things, whatever you want."

Okay, maybe Jinyoung's co-operation wasn't that expensive either, but he had to appear like he had a some dignity to preserve. He unsticks his face from his pillow and shuffles around to face him, blinking his eyes open, trying to make out Jaebum's face from the sleep in his eyes. 

The room was a vague blue, cold air seeping from the cracks in the wall and Jaebum hovered above him like a warm cloud, smiling above him. "You said that yesterday, and I was almost late for class because you had to get the angle  _ Just Right _ ."

"Well, I got a grudging A from that so there's not a lot to complain about." he shrugs, and though Jinyoung can't see it, he knows his eyes are rolling at the mention of his professor. Their feud was still burning bright like an endless pit of bad VCR effects and strobe lighting. 

"Well,  _ I  _ didn't get a thank you."

"I bought you two ddeokggochis." 

"And will this night be any different?" He props himself up on one elbow and rests his head on his hand, well aware which weak fissures he had to prod at.

Jaebum's teeth is sharp and bright in the glint of the moonlight. He hops off his bed, taking care not to trip over the pile of lecture notes that sat at its foot. Running a hand through his disheveled hair, Jinyoung follows suit and picks up a stray hoodie off of his chair and slips it on, rough fabric too loose and smelling of soap and dust. Youngjae snoozes as oblivious as a mountain in the opposite bed and Jinyoung smiles at the lump beneath the thick hide of covers.

Jaebum slings his bag over his shoulder and waits out in the deserted hallway for him as he slips on his shoes. "Is that warm enough?" he looks pointedly at the rather flimsy material pooling loosely around his waist. His concern is seriously misdirected considering he was the one wearing only that stupid leather jacket of his over some thin cotton shirt.

Sniffing, Jinyoung digs his hands into his pockets and starts walking, closing the door behind him with a soft click and Jaebum follows him, step for step. "Take it as an initiative to get this done as soon as possible."

"Either way it's a win win for me."

"It’s cute how you think I won't be pinning you as the reason when I get sick."

"Oh, you mean like you don't whine my ear off on a daily basis?" Grinning and feeling an airy expanse unfolding in his chest (is it too early in the morning to call it fondness?) Jinyoung tries to kick his shin and Jaebum, already anticipating, gracefully steps aside. 

The carpark is an empty freezing hell hole, something akin to the devil’s refrigerator, and Jinyoung's no longer grinning as he slowly loses any viable sensation in his fingertips and ears. He hops from foot to foot as Jaebum explains his vision and waves around a flimsy coloured torchlight. The lamplight flickers and loose shadows float above them from the flitter of stray moths. 

"I just want panning shots of this expanse," he waves his hand at the red brick and cool cement bathed in the yellow light, then to the burred edges where the darkness faded into, "and then we'll keep this corner within the first third of the frame, incorporate the lamp post at the point of focus and--"

Jinyoung let's him ramble on a bit, his equally raspy voice blending with the tremors of the night air like feather-light vibrations. Their silhouettes fuse with the city lights raised in the far distance and it’s ridiculous how much Jinyoung just wants to curl up and nap beside the stupid man who was currently yapping on about the composition of brick walls. How charmingly ironic, he simpers, considering Jaebum was all that: dense and oblivious, and something he really wants to bruise himself with. 

"Got that?" Jaebum then laughs, breaking Jinyoung's dreamy reverie, "Yeah, no you don't. Whatever, just hold this for me, and try not to grumble too much, okay?" He shoves his droopy rucksack into his arms and then begins to unpack it, taking out his tripod that he someone managed to shove inside with the technicality of a magician. 

Jinyoung spends an amazing hour sitting his cold ass on a professor's parking spot with Jaebum's bag huddled against his chest in a rather pitiful attempt at retaining body heat, as well as sending artistically attempted snaps of Jaebum readjusting his camera with neurotically finite precision. He hopes he wakes Jackson and Mark up with the constant notifications, and especially Yugyeom. Misery loves company, what can he deny?

Sometimes Jaebum will get him to help, asking him to fetch some prop and he doesn't question his intentions when he asks him to do something stupid like throw a flashlight so that it shatters. It breaks like tempered glass and its pink light splutters with flickers like embers.

"This is another one of your edgy aesthetic videos isn't it?" he takes Jaebum's outstretched hand and hops down from the low wall he was standing on. How sweet. His friend shrugs, a mysterious smile on his lips and Jinyoung already knows his professor will probably hate it more than the last. 

Jaebum shifts his camera to point at him and Jinyoung gives him a look. "Hey, wanna be in this one?"

"Sorry, still not photogenic," he tries to duck from his shot and Jaebum sets down his camera, poorly hiding his disappointment with a tight lipped smile. Jinyoung settles back down onto the ground and fishes out his phone, opening a snap from a sleepy Mark who's sent him a blurry thumbs up and (sarcastically) approving of his camera angling. Photography students, they thought they were all that. 

They were still good for an amateur, he affirms. He returns to capturing Jaebum, drawing silly cat ears on him or devil horns like the shit he was for dragging him out of bed just so he could throw defenseless survival supplies in the school's parking lot. In the name of art, or something like that. 

He's taking his fifteenth shot, this time with Jaebum kneeling on one knee on top of the wall, basking in the shadows and he captions it with a stupid batman quote, when said man in his photo stands up and jumps down. He walks over and plops down beside him, legs stretched out forward and wow, Jinyoung can't believe he's wearing those ratty and ripped jeans again. His kneecaps are scratched and raw looking and Jinyoung sort of wishes he brought a bandaid with him.  

"Are you cold?" Jaebum asks, nudging him with an elbow.

"No, I'm usually shivering, thanks for noticing though." He hugs the rucksack closer to him.

"Ha ha, smart mouth." Jaebum shrugs off his jacket and throws it over him. Jinyoung pulls a face.

"What about you? I'm assuming you experience human sensations too." He glances at his now bare arms.

"Nah, it's not that cold tonight. You're just being a baby." Clearly he's talking capital B Bullshit because Jinyoung can already see the telltale signs of goosebumps beginning to rake down his forearms. But to save his macho ice princess facade from an embarrassing attempt at repairing his fragile masculinity, he snorts, amused, and slips on the well-worn leather anyway. The heat engulfs him like an embrace and he fingers curl into the sleeves. It smells like Jaebum, a cocktail of second-hand smoke and breath mints. 

"Are you gonna treat me now or do I have to take another gratuitous shot of you bending down?" 

"And I thought you were taking obnoxious photos of yourself." He pats his shoulder and the both of them get up, Jaebum shoving his camera and tripod and whatever crap he brought out back into his bag and then sweeping the leftover shards into the bin. Although almost imperceptible, Jinyoung can see Jaebum trying to hold back any visible signs of being cold and he smiles to himself and bumps his shoulder with him, hoping to transfer some warmth. The red on his cheeks isn't only from the frost.

He picks up his pace and Jaebum follows him step for step, "The faster we get to the mart the faster we get to heating,"

"I'm not cold," Jaebum grumbles, absolute shit coming from his mouth as the air condenses his words. 

"You're so brave, hyung." Jinyoung laughs into the night, voice sharp and crisp as the grind of broken beer bottles beneath his shoes, and the lamplight above them feels like the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm nini and bee for the one direction inspired title. live while we're jinyoung indeed. i cant believe i posted this.


End file.
